


Raising Morale and Raising Hope

by skepticalArsonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalArsonist/pseuds/skepticalArsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi came for advice on confidence and self-worth and got a boner instead.</p><p>And boy, was it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Morale and Raising Hope

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for the awkwardness and ellipsis abuse. 
> 
> i apologize for my writing style as well. i hope you enjoy this fic! i lost sleep writing it for u bastards.

If you shave it down enough, life is about morale. Well, survival, perhaps, is about morale. And life is basically survival.

You, Makoto Naegi, don't see yourself as a morale booster, unlike many of the "students" at Hope's Peak Academy. You think about Ishimaru. Enthusiastic, optimistic, cheery. A true morale booster for all of you. Even Togami can have that effect on people if you can get past his poison and acid coated words.

Hell, even Celes (in a strange way) seems to be a morale booster. You're starting to hate the very word itself. Morale.

You have been told by a couple of fellow students that you are in fact a morale-boosting character. (Could they have been lying to increase your own morale and self-worth?)

You barely believe a word they say. You are plain, the victim of a cruel raffle, your fate decided by luck. What a horrible thing it could be. 

When you had gotten the news that you had been chosen to attend this school, you were overjoyed. You were worth something after all! You weren't as boring as you thought! But of course, your "Super High-School Level Good Luck" had landed you in this mess. Mutual killing? You actually prefer textbooks and exams! Wow!

What makes it even worse are the other students. They seem so full of confidence. They have the right to brag about their talents. What can you brag about?

 _It was my luck that landed me here in the first place!_ You would say with a light laugh. 

Right.

Bullshit.

You're feeling dejected, and though it seems stupid, it's just how you feel.

You need help. A bit of advice, maybe. You rise from your bed, which you had been lying on for the past 20 minutes, you think. It's nearly Night Time you guess, but you still have time for a conversation or two. An exchange of a few words and maybe a gift may be the medicine for lifting you out of your melancholy mood.

You stretch your small limbs and go straight out the door. Nobody is near the outside of your door, so you head towards the cafeteria. Sakura and Aoi and conversing nearby, but you decide to leave them be. Their discussion is none of your business.

As much as you would like to talk to Maizono, she had retired to her room early. It's a shame, talking to her always makes you happy.

In the cafeteria, you spot Oowada, Chihiro, and... Ishimaru. You think you might have found your perfect candidate. They only appear to be engaging in casual small talk, so you decide to approach their little trio. Oowada is the first to greet you.

"Hey Naegi-kun!" He slaps you on the back. Hard. A friendly yet manly gesture. Though you're not the manliest of men, you feel a bit... Happy almost. A tough guy like Oowada likes a boring guy such as yourself.

"Hello, Naegi-kun." Chihiro smiles at you and you smile back. 

"Hello, Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru's salutation is the loudest, and his smile is the largest and brightest. In a way, you admire him, despite the fact that you have only known him for a small while. 

"We were about to grab a bite before Night Time. Wanna join us?" Oowada points his thumb towards the kitchen, but you shake your head in response.

"...Umm, no thank you. I'm sorry." You apologize. "I actually came here to talk to Ishimaru-kun." You look at him, and the way his large eyebrows rise in surprise.

"You want to talk to me? Okay, that is perfectly fine! I am not quite hungry to be completely honest! Come, Naegi-kun! Let us converse!" He begins tugging on your arm and pulling you out of the cafeteria. Outside the doors, Aoi and Sakura are no longer there. 

You frown a bit at Ishimaru once he lets go of your arm. 

"We didn't have to leave, you know."

Ishimaru simply flashes a glistening white grin. You'd  expect a smile that large to look strange, but it's quite attractive and genuine on him. Very attractive, actually. You want to be as optimistic as him while in a place like this. 

"I just saw the look on your face that said you wanted to talk in private! So I followed my own gut and instinct and assumed I was right! It sure seems as if I was, since you do not seem to be protesting!" 

Instinct... 

He folds his arms, his sharply angled shoulders looking even more... Angular. You can't help but wonder if he owns normal clothing.

"So, Naegi-kun, what is this urgent matter that requires private discussion?!" 

Great. You feel a bit embarrassed now that he's right in front of you. 

His interesting? ... Yes, interesting... Eyes are blazing with intense heat. He seems genuinely interested in what you have to say. 

"Ishimaru-kun..." You fidget, uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "How do..." You hear footsteps, small and feminine behind you. When you look over your shoulder, Celes is heading in your direction, probably to head towards the cafeteria. 

"Ishimaru, I think it would be better to go back to my room. I trust you." You nod a greeting at Celes as she passes by, and she gives you a small wave and a sweet smile. Ishimaru, on the other hand, seems a bit taken aback.

"Naegi-kun... Trusts me?" He treats it like a deep question, rubbing his chin and staring intensely at his boots. You smile lightly at him.

"Of course I do. I like you, Ishimaru-kun. Let's go." You gesture for him to move along, and he's flushed a red nearly as deep as his eyes. You're exaggerating, of course.  
You pass by Togami on the way to your dorm, and ignore his acidic questioning glare. 

When the two of you enter room, Ishimaru immediately locks the door behind you. Ah, you always forget to do that. You take a seat on the bed and invite Ishimaru to sit next to you. He refuses your offer with a firm shake of the head. 

"Why not?" You ask. What kind of friend stands up during conversation while the other is sitting. Who would reject a comfortable spot on a soft bed? 

"I would rather stand than sit down! It is just a bit d-degrading to sit down and..." Ishimaru looks flustered. Degrading? What a weird thing to say. You feel bad for him though, he seems the slightest bit embarrassed by his own statement.

He sits down. There is an awkward silence. You're both blushing like idiots.

"Alright..." You look at your thumbs, which can't seem to stop moving. "Ishimaru-kun. How exactly do you gain enough confidence to influence others?"

The boy chortles with delight at your words. You flush even deeper, and the strife going on between your thumbs has significantly increased in speed. Ishimaru pats your back gently.

"Naegi-kun pardon me for speaking about myself, but I personally see myself as being a very weak booster of morales! I try to keep everyone happy so that they can perform their finest, but I do not acknowledge whether or not my words actually touch them. It is merely my job!" his smile fades and his gaze drops to his knees before speaking again. 

"Confidence is just part of me. It comes naturally, because it is part of who I am." His face is as deep scarlet as a human being could get. "Naegi-kun... Would you like a few words to provide you with some confidence?" Ishimaru's gaze is fixed on the door, this foot tapping rapidly and lightly against the floor. You look at him questioningly, though he cannot see you.

"Umm, Ishimaru-kun?" The foot tapping becomes less rhythmic, and his hands are clenching his finely pressed pants like they're holding on for dear life.

"Naegi-kun... You are smart, and everyone seems to like you. I am not much of a social butterfly, but you have proven to be they type that can get along with just anybody."

Wow. You weren't quite expecting praise. Not like this, anyway. You're flattered and don't quite know how to respond.

"... And... Naegi-kun," Oh, he has more to say. 

"You're very... Handsome as well. Very handsome! I'm jealous! Girls must have been all over you at your old school! I long to have that face for myself, if you know what I mean!" He immediately freezes, mortified.

Wow. You were NOT expecting that in the least. 

"... Ishimaru-kun, I-"

"No! Please accept my most sincere apologies, Naegi-kun! I spoke on impulse and I regret that. Please regard me with bitterness if you please." He appears to be on the verge of tears. You place your hand on his leg and smile a little. He looks at it as if your hand is burning him, and gulps.

"Ishimaru-kun, it's okay. It just slipped. It's happenes to all of us." 

When your eyes meet, if feels like horribly cliché scene in a typical romance movie. You have the have the same feeling of being in a cheesy romance when he leans in and places his lips on yours.  
You're very surprised, but not enough to push him away. No, this is good.

His breathing is fast, and his fingers snake their way into your thick hair. You place your hands on his waist and deepen the kiss. Both of you are not willing to add tongue, and that's okay. You are sure that he, like you, has never kissed anyone else before.

Despite that, everything is natural. It's as if your body is moving without your consent, and your motions are very fluid. You trail your tongue on his pink lips and slowly rub your palms up and down his waist. Your kissing is sloppy and very mediocre, but the both of you are enjoying it nonetheless. 

You're a bit startled and surprised when he lays you on your back, breaking the kiss to take a breath.  

Ishimaru cups your face in his palm and stares at you in what seems like disbelief. After a moment, he lowers his face onto yours and kisses you again. He bites and sucks on your bottom lip, massaging your cheeks with his smooth thumbs. You feel so loved right now, and you enjoy the sensation of kissing him. This is the closest you can get to paradise in this place, you decide.  
He stops suddenly and sits up, hands on his forehead.

"No no no... This is wrong... We should not be doing this... No. No." Ishimaru buries his face in his hands, and you rub his back is slow circles.

"It's okay, Ishimaru-kun, I'm enjoying this..." You coo into his ear. "I really am." He lifts a little and looks at you, eyes wet with tears.

"Are you really?" You nod and smile. Though he appears to do it with a bit of trepidation, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer to himself. He kisses you from chin to collarbone and tugs at the jacket of your uniform. You shrug out of both that and your hoodie, leaving you in your undershirt. 

Ishimaru kisses your shoulder and moves towards your chest. You don't mean to, but somehow your hand finds its way to his crotch. You squeeze gently and Ishimaru moans, his breath leaving a ticklish coolness on your skin.

As he helps you get out of your undershirt, you lie back down on the bed. Ishimaru's warm tongue flicks your nipples, and you can't help but wonder where he had learned to do this. 

Maybe he studies porn a lot. 

You think that your guess is accurate as hell.

His tongue is now tracing circles around your nipples, and you let out a small moan. Embarrassed, you cover your face. 

With his hands holding tightly onto your hips, Ishimaru grinds down onto your crotch, and you remove your hand from your face. He is grunting slightly with the action, and it feels so good. Your face is flushed and your body is hot and you hope he doesn't stop.

The two of you avoid eye contact, but clearly the friction between your bodies is enough to display the passion that's felt in this moment.

Neither of you can stop the smooth stream of moans from flowing from your lips. You're lost in an ocean of bliss, the winds of your lover guiding you through this endless sea of passion. Suddenly, your stimulating experience comes to a halt. You don't think before you groan disappointedly and look up at Ishimaru, who again has his face in his hands.

"Ishimaru-kun?" Despite the throb in your tented crotch, you sit up and put your hand on his shoulder.

"I... I can't do this. I'm sorry Naegi-kun!" He picks his head up. Yes, he is definitely crying.   

"What, I-"

"To be the one to take away your purity, your very innocence, at such a young age... That would be unacceptable! I wouldn't be able to live with myself. An eternity of discipline and punishment would never make up for my wrongdoings!" He cries. His chest heaves unevenly while choked sobs bubble up from his throat. You rub his back and awkwardly notice how much his boner has gone down. 

"I-it's okay, Ishimaru-kun... I'm okay with it. I like you!" Your words bring him a little comfort and you can't help but feel a bit proud. 

"Are you sure you don't want to save it for someone better than me?" He sniffs, staring at his knees. You feel incredibly bad for him, but honestly, if you're never getting out of this place then why... 

You choose not to think that way. It's much too pessimistic.

"Of course not, I really do like you. You're one of the most trustworthy people I know in here, you know." You kiss him on the cheek. It seems like the right thing to do. A smile appears on his face, and you feel really good. 

"Thank you very much, Naegi-kun. But... I don't think I'll be able to... I mean I don't quite know what to do..." His cheeks burn with embarrassment. You were hoping you wouldn't have to do this due to your inexperience as well, but you also want to make Ishimaru happy. 

You decide to do the right thing. 

"I can do it, Ishimaru-kun... Will that make you feel better?"He takes a moment to think, wiping his tears away with his fingers. Then, he looks you with a smile that is small but brimmed with confidence. 

"Thank you so, so much. You can...Uh..." Ishimaru's eyes continue to burn into you and the intensity of his anticipative stare is putting you a bit on edge. 

This is it. This is your move.

You decide to just kiss him again before you make the atmosphere more awkward. 

You don't expect it when Ishimaru's tongue pokes at your lips and they (probably involuntarily) part for his entry. He does it a bit shyly at first, his tongue flicking around with nothing to do, but you two soon find your rhythm and are soon sucking at each other's lips, tasting each other. Your teeth bump together several times and you pause a little before diving back in. 

You're a bit grossed out when your tongues meet, but you get used to the feeling. You palm his crotch and squeeze gently, praying that you're not hurting him in any way. He moans. That's a good sign. 

You have never been a guy who was into porn, (it freaks you out, to be honest) but naturally, as a teenager, you have background knowledge. That's normal. You knead Ishimaru's dick gently and lean into your kiss. You're greeted with more teeth. Ugh.

Ishimaru begins to undo the buttons of his jacket himself, but you decide to stop tending to the hardening lump in his pants to help him out. After you pull off his shirt and toss it to the ground (you get a small grunt of protest in doing so), you kiss his collarbone.

It feels strange... Who would have thought that you would come to this school filled with despair and end up... On top of another guy. If you had the confidence to tell someone back home about this, they would never believe you... Not that you would say anything about it.

When you press your lips to his neck, you can feel his Adam's apple bob as he gulps, and you smile. 

This sure would be easier if he would just...

"Um, Ishimaru-kun-"

As if reading your mind, Ishimaru lets out a little "Ah!" of realization before lying on his back. Maybe he has good intuitions as well. Or maybe your thoughts were showing on your face. The latter seems to be the more accurate guess.

When you drag your tongue down his body and stop in the middle of his chest, he lets out a puff of air. You find it cute in a way.

The thought of licking his nipples seems a bit strange at first, but when you finally manage to shoo away your doubts and do it, you get a little groan of approval from Ishimaru. Your tongue swirls in a circle around his areola before you press it to his nipple and flick your tongue. His fingers again find your hair and massage your scalp gently.

Your dick is now throbbing a little... You now have sympathy for people who are left with blue balls. 

Instead of messing with both of his nipples, you move down and hover you mouth over his cock, not quite sure what you should do. When his fingers leave your scalp, you feel... Cold. You help him wiggle out of his pants and pull off his boots and socks. 

"N-Naegi-kun...?" Ishimaru's words sound strained. 

"Huh?"

"Can you please..." He eyes flick to the hardness in his boxers, so with slight trepidation and unease, you fish his dick from his boxers. He hisses when your cold fingers come into contact with the skin.     

You stare in astonishment at the sight before you. He's definitely got an inch or two on you, the flushed tip is nearly mesmerizing. You subconsciously run your thumb up the length of his dick, hearing him hiss and moan. 

You lick his length from base to tip. You were expecting a peculiar taste, but it tastes simply of flesh. 

"Mnnh, Naegi..." He hisses when you press your tongue to his tip. When you take his head into your mouth, he covers his own. As you suck, you listen to the whines coming from his throat. You take more of him into your mouth and bob your head. Ishimaru's poorly concealed whines become loud moans, and you are so grateful for these soundproof rooms right now.

"...Ahh... Mmh... Ahh... Naegi please... Please, please take me..."

You slide your lips from his cock with a pop and look up at him. You have been neglecting your own throbbing hardness and long to touch yourself, but Ishimaru is your main focus at the moment. 

Wait.

"What?" You ask, not sure if you had heard him correctly.

"I want you to... Take me. F-fuck me... I want you to fuck me. Please Naegi..." He's hiding his face in his hands. That must have been very hard for him to say, and it makes you smile.

"Okay." You reply simply. You decide that this is the right time to take off the rest of your clothing- you feel more than a bit silly wearing your shoes in this kind of situation.

When all of your clothing is off, Ishimaru stares at you, and you feel uncomfortable and... 

Vulnerable. You dismiss your feelings and look for something in your bag that could be used as lube. 

After rummaging for a few moments you figure a bottle of lotion would be sufficient. 

You climb back onto the bed and pull Ishimaru's boxers from his thighs and toss them onto the floor as well. He is eyeing the bottle of lotion suspiciously, a hint of fear in his eyes. You kiss him on the nose and let him know that it's alright, and that the lotion of for lubrication. You tell him that the last thing you would want to do is hurt him. He thanks you.

"Um, Ishimaru-kun... Spread your legs, please." He obeys, face hidden once again. You squirt some lotion onto your fingers, remembering that you have to stretch him out before intercourse.     
You can spot a red iris peeking from in between a couple of fingers.

"Naegi-kun, what are you doing? Are you not supposed to-" You quiet him with a gentle shoosh. You are just as experienced in this as he is, and you want quiet so that you can concentrate and do this without hurting him.

You inhale deeply before pressing your slick index finger to his opening. He whimpers.

"It's ok, Ishimaru-kun. Are you ready?" 

Ishimaru does not move his hands, but nods slowly in consent.

Slowly and easily, your finger enters him. The hole is tight, and as your finger goes in, he squirms in discomfort. He has removed his hands from his face to chew on his fingertips, and some tears are spilling from his eyes. You're worried, and you stop.

"Are you okay?" you ask. "How does it feel? Am I hurting you?"

"It's... Strange... But please don't stop, I need you, Naegi." The vehemence in his statement fills you with confidence, though you're still skeptical.

Despite your qualms, you put another finger into him, and curl your fingers. His muscle is tight and warm around your fingers, and Ishimaru's response to your action was positive. Hearing him moan is pleasurable, and your dick throbs with anticipation. You feel... Dirty. Wow. Thoughts dismissed.

You curl your fingers again, and you can feel him tense around you. He moans again and you love it. 

"Ishimaru-kun, would a third finger be too much?" 

"No, please go ahead... This will be my punishment for engaging in such unclean things. I am not saying that you are unclean, of course, Naegi-kun, but-"

"Ishimaru-kun, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to stop here." You pull your digits from him and kiss his swollen pink lips. When you pull away he appears unruffled, and you smile. He does too, and tears reappear in his eyes. Boy can this guy cry.

You pick up the bottle of lotion again and begin coating your dick with the stuff. Ishimaru is staring at you so intensely it's as if he scrutinizing you. You blush, and when you're done, you don't have to tell Ishimaru to lift his legs. They're muscular and quite heavy, and your shoulders are probably going to ache later. 

When you press the head of your dick to his opening, Ishimaru's hands slap to his mouth. He watches you, teary-eyed, waiting for the unfamiliar sensation of another person inside of him to begin. 

You push in a little more, and his asshole is tight and hot around your dick. The pressure is perfect and feels amazing around you. His muscle tightens and the sensation gets even better. 

You push until you're balls deep inside of him, and slowly pull out partially. You continues going in and out until you're begged to go faster.

You obediently comply.

You're thrusting a bit faster and harder into him and the motion is becoming easier and more fluid with each stroke. Ishimaru's whimpers and moans are gradually becoming screams, and he is flat out crying now. 

You ask him if he wants you to stop (while thrusting all the while) but he assures you that he can handle it, and that it's merely the emotion and the overwhelmingly great feeling...

You can tell when you've hit his prostate when he cries out especially loud, his voice ringing out with great volume, but the sound is only heard by you. Your thrusts increase in pace and your bodies are hot and slick with sweat. You bring your face to Ishimaru's and kiss his wet face passionately. It's enough to make him shut up. You know you're going to go over the edge soon, but you want to give him the opportunity to do it first. 

Your dick speedily brushes past his prostate with each thrust, and your kisses are far from rhythmic, saliva dripping from your lips and dribbling down your chins. 

You slam into him until he finally reaches his orgasm, his come splattering against his own stomach. 

You watch and slow your thrusts down as is muscular body arches under you, his voice sounding boldly against the quiet room. 

He says your name. Oh god you are about to go over the edge and you literally can't handle any more of this you just feel so good that you don't want to stop but you want to come so badly.   

You pull your cock out of Ishimaru and pump it, moaning and biting your lip until you finally come. 

Your fluids splatter onto Ishimaru's chest, and your body shudders as your ride out your orgasm. 

Your skinny body collapses onto Ishimaru, your breathing heavy and your skin warm and sweaty. 

Both of you are too caught up in your afterglow to speak, so you just cuddle. Though you probably smell awful and are in need of a shower, you're much too tired. 

You gently and lazily peck each other on the forehead, cheeks, and lips, never once breaking eye contact.

You feel good. The thought that someone cares for you this much fills you with enough confidence to do everything. You finally feel like a leader, and that you have something nobody else in here has.  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka. You put your head on his chest and close your eyes, and he strokes your hair until you fall asleep. Well, you think you're asleep until Monobear's Night Time announcement is played.

Well, poo poo.

"Ishimaru-kun!" You quickly shake him awake. " _Ishimaru-kun!_ "

"...What?"  His drowsy eyes stare into your very panicked ones and does he really not know why you're so panicked right now?

"Ishimaru-kun, the surveillance cameras! Monobear! He could see everything!" And with that, his eyes widened in realization, fear, and humiliation. 

Next time, you're going to have to think this whole thing through. 

You have never been more ashamed in your entire life. 

You  pull the covers over your head. 

Hope's Peak Academy is hell on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> the next day they are both executed for not using protection  
> the end
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72oZuuq0TpE


End file.
